


Leather & Us

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Leather Jackets, M/M, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Underage Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles wearing only Derek's leather jacket ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather & Us

Scent was an important part of being a wolf. 

It was territorial.

It told other wolves and animals what belonged to who. Certain things had more profound scents while others remained more subtle. 

Derek knew that his scent was a mixture of earth and pine from the forest as well as the lingering scent of Leather from his jacket that he liked to wear. He mostly likes to wear it in non-threatening situations in hopes of keeping it intact as long as possible. His first leather jacket had been a present from his father and it was one of the few pleasant memories he had that didn't hurt too much to remember. It was why when he began biting people their uniform involved leather jackets. It was the signature scent he wanted his pack to share. 

When his thing with Stiles started he wasn't sure where it would lead other than possible heartbreak and some jail time. He was surprised however with how he was proved wrong. When Stiles loved he went all out in the way he knew made the person comfortable. With Lydia, she loved being in the public eye and his method was showering her with attention and gifts. With Derek, Stiles knew not to over do it. It wasn't about materialistic things as much as it was devotion and acceptance. 

In his previous relationships that ended just...horribly for one reason or another, the center of it always seemed to be his lycanthropy. It always seemed like he had to choose between parts of himself that he couldn't ever get rid of. Stiles didn't make him choose. As stubborn and irritating as Derek thought Stiles was at first, it was never an issue with his wolf that Stiles had a problem with as much as it was Derek's attitude. 

Now that they were past that barrier and in a relationship, Derek's inner wolf was in a state of peace that he's never had before. Full moons are a euphoric experience and his anchor no longer had to be anger. 

They still argued and bickered since it was a major part of their personalities, but it didn't have any heat in it. 

Slowly...he found himself falling really in love with the human. 

Which was why he was so grumpy when he had to leave Beacon for a while on Werewolf business with a neighboring pack from the next state. All he wanted was to get back and be with his boyfriend. He wouldn't see him until a week after. 

When he finally arrived back to Beacon, as tempted as he was to see his boyfriend, he knew it was late. He wouldn't have the energy to leave Stiles's bed if he went over for some quality time and that would most likely lead to his arrest. 

So he went back to his loft tired, upset, and lonely. 

It was just before the elevator doors opened that he heard the heartbeat and caught scent of Stiles that he felt a bit better. Sure he would lecture his boyfriend on responsibility later, but much, _much_ later. 

When his eyes finally landed on his boyfriend he froze.

There are a few times in life when something you only dared to fantasize about actually comes to life. 

One of those times happens to be now. 

Stiles was sitting up on the bed, sheets lazily wrapped around him, he was rubbing sleep out of his eyes and trying to blink himself awake...and mostly naked. Mostly because the only thing he seemed to be wearing was Derek's jacket. Derek's favorite, heaviest scented of him, leather jacket. And damn it that didn't go to his cock. 

"Der?" Stiles asked in a groggy voice. 

"You...uh...you're not home." Derek stated dumbly as he slowly approached the bed. He licked his lips, his throat feeling dry. He was sort of afraid that if he touched Stiles he would disappear in a blink. 

"Yeah..." Stiles continued to rub at his eye, he also looked really tired. "Can't sleep without my pillow and ever since we started dating, you've sorta become my pillow...after the third night of not being able to sleep, I came here and slept hugging _your_ pillow cos it smelled the most like you...but then it didn't anymore and so...uh...I borrowed your jacket..."

"And since when do you sleep naked?" Derek asked, voice rough as he tried to keep from pouncing on his boyfriend. 

"Less scents to get in the way...?" Stiles shrugged. He couldn't explain it any better and he was still slightly sleepy and now happy because Derek was home. He moved towards his boyfriend and pulled him by his shirt until they were making out. 

Stiles pulled Derek down with him until he was on his back and Derek on top of him. Derek pulled away to remove the jacket he had taken with him and his shirt. When Stiles made a move to remove Derek's leather jacket, Derek growled and pushed his hands away. 

"No."

"No?" Stiles repeated. 

"Keep it on." Derek ordered as he leaned down and nuzzled his nose into the nook of Stiles's neck. "I want it to smell like us."

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment and for the slightly fraction of a second Derek feared he may have ruined the moment. Feared that his werewolf instincts ruined yet another of his relationships. 

"Hey..." Stiles said gently, cupping Derek's face and making him look at him. "No bad thoughts...not when we're about to have some much needed _us_ time. The thought of you wanting your _favorite_ jacket to smell like me...like _us_...turns me on."

Derek licked his lips, "Yeah?"

"Hell yeah...feel me." Stiles murmured as he guided Derek's hand to his groin. Yeah, Stiles was very happy to see Derek. 

Derek pulled back and stood for a moment to remove his shoes and jeans. When he was fully naked he gave his cock a few strokes which Stiles followed the movements of greedily. Derek smirked smugly before approaching the bed again. 

"Hands and knees." he ordered. 

Stiles flailed away from the sheets that wrapped around his legs and got onto his knees. Ass up, face down, leather jacket riding up leaving all of Stiles for Derek to see. The bed dipped with Derek's weight and Stiles turned in time to see  Derek's eyes flash for a moment before the wolf leaned down and licked between his ass cheeks. 

He bit his lip as Derek parted his cheeks and began to lap lazily at his hole. Once the ring of muscle opened up a bit, Derek darted his tongue inside. Stiles gripped the sheets and pillows, anything he could grab as he thrusted backwards, wanting more. Derek twisted and twirled his tongue, thrusted it in and out.

"Deeerrr..." Stiles moaned out. 

Pulling back and reaching towards the stand next to the bed and grabbing a tube of lube, Derek made quick work of coating his cock. Lining up to Stiles's entrance and pushed in at the same time as Stiles pushed back. Both moaned as Derek fully pushed inside. The wolf pulled the human up and had Stiles's leather clad back pressed to his chest. While they waited for Stiles to adjust, Derek nipped and kissed Stiles's neck, mindful to not leave any marks. As much as he wanted everyone to know they were together, he had to be mindful of the law. 

One of Derek's hands played with Stiles's nipples while the other one lazily stroked Stiles's own cock. When Stiles rolled his hips, telling Derek he was ready, Stiles got onto his hands and knees. 

Placing his hands on Stiles's hips Derek pulled out until it was just his cockhead before thrusting back in. He repeated until he had a good pace going. The bed rocked, the skin to skin contact echoed through the spacious loft along with the mewls, moans, and groans as Derek thrusted harder and faster. 

Stiles came first with the cry of Derek's name in pleasure. He clenched around Derek's cock which was what drove Derek over the edge and he unloaded his spunk inside of his boyfriend. 

They collapsed panting onto the bed. Derek remained inside and pulled Stiles close to him, nuzzling into his neck enjoying how their scent of mating mixed into his leather jacket. He didn't even bother asking Stiles if he should be back at his house at some point. They both fell into a relaxed sleep. 

* * *

 

The next day while he waited for the school day to end, Derek walked around the loft naked except for his jacket. Stiles had worn it for days and then last nights activities made it smell like them which only aroused him. 

He knew it was stupid and dangerous but he fell into temptation. Going to the bathroom he took a picture of himself in the mirror (avoiding his face but Stiles wouldn't mistake him for anyone else), moving the jacket to the side so Stiles would see his nipples were just as erect as his cock. 

14 minutes after hitting 'send' he had a panting Stiles barreling into his loft. 

He didn't complain. 

 

 


End file.
